Ruby
OUTDATED PAGE. OUTDATED INFORMATION. YEAH. CAPS. Description Ruby is a 23-year-old Blaziken. She is a demon, saved by Darkrai when she was literally seconds from death. She can mega evolve whenever she wants, and beneath her feathers there are scars from the many wounds she had gained immediately before becoming a demon and since then. The most noteworthy scar is the one over her heart, proving that she had been stabbed in the heart and saved from the brink of death to those who see it. The night her sister hatched, their mother was murdered. The next day, Ruby ran away with her baby sister and raised her. Their father died nearly a year afterward from overdrinking due to depression. Ruby is now the guildmaster's assistant, succeeding Chatot in the job. LV64 Relationships Sapphire- Sapphire is Ruby's sister who is an exploration team member. They love eachother dearly, even though Ruby has accidentally scarred her sister in an outrage. Torterra- Guildmaster Torterra and Chatot were the ones Ruby came to when she became a demon, and she tried to get advice. Eventually, this led to a fight and Torterra asking Ace to mentor Ruby. Ace- Ace is a mentor to Ruby, and he is the 13th (and only surviving) royal guard. Ace has helped Ruby learn to control herself and resist the urge to kill. Ace has had to cover for Ruby before, and Ruby must stay near him in case Ace needs to keep her in check. Vivi- Ruby is Vivi's idol, and Ruby likes Vivi back (in a non-romantic way). Corma- Corma has tried to date Ruby, but he has been rejected almost every time. Ruby does not have the same kind of feelings for Corma that Corma has for her. Crass- Ruby nearly killed Crass once via trying to crush his head. That's about it. Heart- When Ruby encountered Heart, Field, and Icicle for the first time, Heart was the first to try to kill Ruby, leaping at her and biting at Ruby's neck. When Ruby was then offered the chance to leave, Ruby said something that made Heart knock her out and Icicle imprison her. Icicle- The one who "killed" Ruby, Ruby wants this Glaceon to burn in hell. No further explaination needed. Nightshadow and Merikukka- These two rescued Ruby when she was imprisoned by Heart, Icicle, and Field. So... yeah. Flamefronds- Ruby had a short fight with Flamefronds after Ruby went on a murder spree in the forest. At the end of the "fight", Ruby collapsed from exhaustion, hunger, and damage while Flamefronds was unharmed. Papyrus- Ruby tried to kill Paps during the forest killing spree, and successfully drew a bit of blood. After Ruby had fainted in the fight with Flamefronds, Papyrus actually stood in front of Ruby to protect her if he needed to. There have been a couple suggestions of a ship forming between Papyrus and Ruby, but the Socket X Papyrus ship is better in the creator-of-Ruby's opinion. Personality BE ADDED Trivia/Random Facts BE ADDED